


Danger Soup

by beautifulterriblequeen



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, soft, this was so old I had to update from "Tinker" to "Ethari"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulterriblequeen/pseuds/beautifulterriblequeen
Summary: Ethari wakes up and can't see after a magical experiment gone wrong, and Runaan takes care of him. Pure fluffy soft cute hurt/comfort.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Danger Soup

“Runaan?” Ethari’s hand automatically reached out in the darkness. But it fell on empty space, on sheets long since cold.

And the angle… Ethari turned his head in the dark. He was sitting up, propped on a stack of soft pillows. Pain began to blossom behind his eyes, and his ears were full of a strange ringing, as if he were sensing a crowd full of Moonshadows on repeat.

His hand tightened on the unfamiliar sheets. This wasn’t even his bed.

It wasn’t dark, either. Something was wrapped protectively around his eyes, letting no light in. He felt at it with his other hand and encountered soft bandages.

Ethari tensed, and the pain in his head skyrocketed. Something bad had happened, and he was going to feel pretty grumpy about it when he remembered what it was. He raised his voice. “Runaan?”

“I’m here.” Runaan’s hand gave Ethari’s foot a reassuring squeeze, and a gust of Runaan-scented air wafted past Ethari’s nose, indicating the assassin had hurried in from somewhere and come to a sudden stop by his feet.

With food. Something smelled delicious. But Ethari had other priorities.

“Two questions,” Ethari began, tilting his face up toward Runaan’s voice. “What happened, and where am I?”

A silent pause was interrupted by the soft clinks of two dishes being set on a wooden surface beside him. Ethari jumped as Runaan took his hand, and he flailed for his husband’s arm, seeking comfort as well as Runaan’s position.

Runaan sat on the edge of the bed, and he took Ethari’s other hand as well. “I didn’t mean to startle you. I guess you’d better keep your hands on me so you know where I am.”

“Or you could, you know, make noise for once,” Ethari sassed.

Runaan spoke through a loving smile. “Ha, you’re funny when you’re concussed.”

“Concussed?”

“Lightly. The healers are more worried about your eyes. That flash was incredibly bright, and the Fulminis spell didn’t do the rest of you any favors, either. You need absolute darkness and plenty of quiet to let your systems settle. I’m staying here at the healing house with you to make sure you get it.” Runaan squeezed Ethari’s hands gently.

“Rayla?”

Runaan’s voice softened, reassuring him. “She’s with friends. They’re taking good care of her. I just want to focus on you and what you need.”

Ethari nodded gingerly. “Did I… Did I hurt anyone?”

Runaan ghosted one hand up Ethari’s arm and cupped his cheek, staying in contact so he didn’t startle Ethari a second time. “This wasn’t your fault, and no one else was hurt. Everything is being taken care of. Including you, by me. Do you hear me?”

Reluctantly, Ethari relaxed, feeling tension draining out of his shoulders. He leaned into Runaan’s hand. “Yes, Runaan.”

Runaan’s hand dropped to Ethari’s shoulder and squeezed. “That’s what I like to hear. Now. I brought you something to eat. Are you hungry?”

“A little. My head really hurts.”

“I brought something for that, too. The healers gave me a potion for you, but I thought you might enjoy it better with a little honey and a strawberry than drinking it straight.”

Ethari hummed softly in interest. “That does sound better, yes.”

One of the dishes on the table next to Ethari’s bed slid off the edge as Runaan shifted toward it from the edge of the bed. “All right, then. Open up. And stick your tongue out in case I drop any of this honey.”

Ethari’s brows rose under the bandages. Runaan, drop something? The idea was nearly unthinkable. But he did as instructed and pushed his tongue out a little.

Runaan’s soft chuckle was all the warning Ethari had before his husband’s warm tongue lapped across his own, ending in a warm, firm kiss that made Ethari gasp and hum delightedly. Runaan gently rested his forehead against Ethari’s temple and murmured in his ear. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist. You’re too precious. Here. The strawberry this time, I promise.”

As he pulled back, Ethari let out a soft mumble of dissatisfaction. “ _Fine_ , the strawberry. But I found that kiss very therapeutic, and I want that information recorded in my chart.” Then he opened his mouth again, trying not to grin too widely even though his head hurt something fierce.

A cool strawberry slathered in honey rested gently on his tongue, pooling its tangy sweetness, and he quickly closed his mouth around it, capturing one of Runaan’s fingertips before he could pull away. Ethari took hold of Runaan’s wrist and gave his fingertip a thorough lick. Runaan let out a soft whuff of amused interest and allowed Ethari to place a soft kiss against his fingertip before letting him go and eating his medicinal fruit like the good patient he was.

Runaan scooped up Ethari’s hands again and kissed them both. “I’m glad you’re still with me, Ethari. When they told me what had happened, how they found you in the proving meadow…”

Ethari felt the potent herbs begin to seep into his system, dulling the pain in his head. He squeezed Runaan’s hands tightly. “I’m so sorry, my shade. That must have been awful.”

Runaan slid his hands up along Ethari’s arms until he cupped both sides of his jaw. He pressed a light kiss to each of Ethari’s cheeks, then to his nose, and finally against his lips. “We both know which of us is supposed to die first. It’s against the rules for you to jump the line like that. I forbid it, now and forever.”

Swimming in a black sea of heady drugs and sweet kisses, Ethari could only cling to Runaan’s wrists and smile. “You’re too soft to let me go. That’s what you’re saying.”

Runaan pressed the softest of kisses against Ethari’s forehead, atop the bandages. “That is what I’m saying. I’m too soft to lose you, and I always will be.”

Ethari felt Runaan’s tension in the shivering breaths he puffed against Ethari’s cheek. “I’m sorry I scared you. I’ll be more careful.”

“Please. _Please_ be careful. Your talents are beautiful and amazing, but… but I _need_ you, Ethari. Please don’t leave me.”

Ethari heard the faintest tremble in Runaan’s voice and felt a cold shiver plummet down his spine. Runaan truly had been afraid for Ethari’s life. Ethari traced Runaan’s arms until he could hold his cheeks and bring his face close. “Never. Never ever. I promise.”

The long, sweet kiss that followed felt exactly like the one they’d shared the night of their vows.

And then Ethari’s tummy growled.

Runaan broke the kiss with a smile. “Oh. You _are_ hungry. Good.”

Ethari grinned. “You just want to feed me what you brought. What is it? It smells good.”

“I call it autumn soup.”

“You actually put cinnamon in it? And…” Ethari sniffed appreciatively, “…cloves? Who are you, and what have you done with my spice-averse husband?”

Runaan chuckled, and the second bowl on the table slid free with a tiny porcelain noise. “Well, I wasn’t planning to eat any, so I made it exactly the way you like it. Plenty of flavor and spice. If this doesn’t cure you, nothing will.”

“Promises, promises. Let’s see what you made. Metaphorically speaking.” Ethari rested a hand against Runaan’s wrist, opened wide again, and murmured an expectant _ahh_.

Runaan sighed as if bracing for bad news, but he spooned up a bite of something warm, sweet, and spicy and let Ethari guide it into his mouth. The flavor hit Ethari like a series of little fireworks in the darkness: Part pumpkin, part apple, with high notes of cherry and lemon rind, as well as crunchy chopped pecans, this concoction of Runaan’s was fit for Winter’s Turn itself. Ethari’s hand tightened around Runaan’s wrist in pleased surprise. “You made this?”

“I… I did. Is it all right?”

Ethari tsked apologetically. “I’m afraid I’m going to need another sample to be certain.”

Runaan’s soft exhalation of relief told Ethari that he’d said exactly the right thing. “It’s not too much?” he asked as he scooped up another bite.

Ethari guided the spoon in the general direction of his own mouth. “Too much what?” he asked, just before opening wide.

“Cinnamon? Clove? Runaan?”

Ethari snorted around his soup, and a dribble escaped through his laughter and ran down his chin. Runaan didn’t miss a beat, though, capturing it with the spoon and tucking it back where it belonged. Ethari made quick work of it before he laughed it out onto his lap. “I should’ve known,” he said when he could speak again.

“Known what?” Runaan asked fondly.

“That any soup made by an assassin is danger soup.”

“Wh- _Danger_ soup?” Runaan’s voice rose in mock outrage. “I ought to shoot you for that _entirely_ uncalled-for comment.”

“Mmm. Promise? You know I can never have too much Runaan, right?” Ethari let go of Runaan’s wrist and reached further, finding his shirt near his waist and tugging. “C’mere.”

The bowl immediately slid back onto the wooden table. “I don’t want to hurt you. Is it a good idea for me to…?”

“Only one way to find out. Now, scoot.” Ethari pulled insistently, reaching for his favorite landmarks on Runaan’s person, settling the tall assassin astride his lap. Runaan eased down with infinite care, as if afraid of squishing Ethari though he’d sat in his lap like this a thousand times before. Ethari’s hands rested comfortably, at home on Runaan’s hips, and he grinned widely, blindly, toward Runaan’s face. “There we go. Right where you belong, Shadebaby,” he sassed his husband.

Ethari felt Runaan shake with silent laughter. The assassin’s weight shifted. “You’re still too far away, my light.” Runaan’s hands gently pulled Ethari forward from his stack of pillows and cradled him against his chest, holding his head with a delicate hand and pressing his ear against Runaan’s heart.

Ethari slid his arms around Runaan’s waist and held on tightly. His chest tightened, and his heart overflowed, pricking the corners of his eyes with happy tears. They soaked right into his bandages, and he didn’t care at all.

Runaan pressed a soft kiss to Ethari’s horn. “I’m not leaving until you feel better. I’m never leaving you again.”

Ethari breathed in Runaan’s familiar, intoxicating scent and felt the secure embrace of his husband’s loving arms. “I’m already better.”

Runaan’s murmur was a velvet promise. “Well, now I’m definitely staying.”

**Author's Note:**

> posted here after I searched for it for like an hour and realized it was only on tumblr
> 
> originally written Nov 8, 2019 https://beautifulterriblequeen.tumblr.com/post/188907949570/so-after-the-tomfuckery-thats-being-going-on-in


End file.
